


Love At First Sight (Not as corny as the title suggests)

by Pride_of_Six



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Scheming Ashley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_of_Six/pseuds/Pride_of_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry likes Will.<br/>Will likes everyone.<br/>Ashley plots accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At First Sight (Not as corny as the title suggests)

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic I found on my computer. 
> 
> So again, I blame any poor quality on the fact that I was two years younger when I wrote this.

Henry and Ashley looked down at their new recruit fondly while he tried to reason with Magnus. 

"He's kinda geeky..." Ashley commented. 

Henry frowned, "Then what am I?" 

"Annoying." 

"Hmph. I think he's a bit-" 

"Awkward?" Ashley interrupted. 

Henry rolled his eyes, "No." He blushed, "I think he's a bit... Cute." 

Ashley started laughing uproariously, "You think he's cute? Awwwwww... That's so... You." 

Henry smiled, "Do you think he's...." He left the last word out. 

"Interested in men?" She finished for him, "Probably not. Want me to spy for you?" 

Henry shushed her, "No, no... I just..." 

She huffed impatiently, "I'll see if he wants to bear your children." She stated sarcastically before quickly walking away before he could protest. 

~~~ 

"Will!" Ashley called after him as he walked down the hallways of the Sanctuary. 

He stopped a turned, "Hey, Ash. What's up?"

She thought up an inconspicuous way to ask, "Just wondering what you were up to before coming here." 

He frowned, "Well... I'm pretty sure Magnus told you about my work in the police force... Other than that not much." 

She didn't get any new information so took a bit more of a direct approach, "Any special lady." 

He sighed, "We broke up just before here actually." He seemed to think hard for a moment, before continuing, "Why do you ask?"

Ashley shrugged, "Just getting to know a co-worker. I'm sure you'll meet a new girl soon anyway." 

He blushed. 

"What?" 

"A new woman, OR man. Something about me Magnus doesn't know. Swinging both ways makes things easier." 

Ashley smirked. She'd gotten what she needed without any serious interrogation, "In that case you have double the odds... Talk later, yeah?" 

He sighed as she walked off before he could interject, "Yeah." 

~~~

"Henry!" Ashley yelled as she rounded the corner into his workshop. 

The man in question was sitting at his desk watching Will on a security camera. Ashley thought it was adorable. 

"He said he 'swings both ways'!" She announced, proud of it. 

He looked over his shoulder at her, disbelievingly, "Don't patronize me, Ash. I know you're just saying that so I'll make a fool of myself." 

She was gaping, "Henry, I'm not a monster. He literally said that." He nodded in quiet acceptance, though the joy was unmistakable in his shy smile, "Go talk to him."

"But... Workplace relationships are a bad idea, right?" 

She shrugged, "There are worse types of relationships." He still looked unconvinced, "Jeez." She pressed her comm and connected to Will, "Hey Will, something's up with Henry... Yeah... Can you come talk to him? He's not listening to me." She nodded and disconnected, ignoring Henry's constant shaking of his head and trying to remotely turn her comms off. "Okay love-bug. You've got a date!" 

~~~ 

Will cautiously peered around to watch Henry, who was nervously fiddling with a wire on his desk. 

He didn't need his skills in profiling to determine he was anxious and trying to avoid something. The question was: what? 

"Henry?" He announced his arrival and Henry muttered a "hi" before returning to nervously bending the wire. "What's up?" 

"Do you..." He started before going quiet and blushing again. 

"Do I..." 

"Do you want to... Would you..." 

"Henry please just finish the sentence. I'm getting worried." 

"Do you want to go on a date with me." There. He'd said it. 

Will wanted to say 'yes', live in the moment a little, but he'd only just met the man for crying out loud. 

"Look, uh, I'd like to... But we only just met."

Henry felt like an idiot, "I know. I'm sorry. I never do this, I just..." he paused, "I like everything about you." 

Will chuckled, "Thanks, but you hardly know me." 

"Actually I know pretty much everything about you," Henry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Not in a creepy stalker way," he assured Will, who instantly relaxed, "Magnus just wanted me to look into your background. You know how it is." 

A few moments silence passed between them, "So you know everything about me and you still want to date me?"

Henry nodded.

"Well there's got to be something wrong with you then," he jests, "but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you." 

Henry grinned, "So you'll think about it?" 

"I think we should decide when we're better acquainted. You free after work?"

"Yep."

"Then it's a date."

They shake on it. 

~~~

Later Ashley and Magnus watch the two of them leave together from the rooftops and Ashley smiles victoriously. 

Magnus gives her a disapproving look, "Must you always interfere with my employees personal affairs?" 

"I made a bet with the big guy," Ashley explains her motive, "I'm up fifty bucks." 

Magnus tuts disbelievingly.

"Besides, mom, I think it'll be good for both of them." She squeezes her mom lovingly before heading back inside.

When she's sure Ashley is gone, Helen mutters into the cool night air, "Not everyone has all the time in the world. Sometimes I forget that." And she smiles.


End file.
